Kimberly and Tommy reunite
by shadowsongtress
Summary: I could not decide how to get those two back together so I wrote a lot of stories. I hope you all like them because they are my first since I was little.
1. Chapter 1

A fan fiction

Kim and Tommy reunite

Tommy sits in his house and begins to realize something is missing from his life. I have everything I could want but yet something is not right. Tommy turns on the television and begins flipping through the channels. All the channels have a program on about romance; Tommy is like okay I get it I need to find someone to love. Tommy begins to think about Kimberly and wonders what she is up to. The last time I saw her she was going back to Florida to continue being a gymnast after being evil.

As Tommy is thinking about Kimberly, Jason calls to tell him he is having a party and a lot of the old gang will be there. As Tommy is thinking of a way to ask if Kim will be there, Jason says hey both of your ex-girlfriends will be there.

Tommy smiles and smiles and says how did you know I was thinking about Kim.

Jason says well I just wanted to make sure you are alright with them coming.

Tommy smiles and thinks I cannot wait.

Kim and Aisha are shopping for new outfits for the party. Kim says I cannot wait to see everyone and picks up a mini dress and heads to the dressing room.

Aisha laughs and says yeah like Tommy, as she grabs a dress to try on.

Kim says well I have been thinking about him but since I did not talk to him really after being evil, I am not sure if he even thinks about me.

Aisha says he was with Kat then which I personally think was not a good paring. I viewed her more with Billy but anyways they are over and Jason told me that Tommy is single. So will you stop acting like you do not miss him and the reason why you are working so hard on your outfit is to impress him.

Kim says okay I do miss him and it would be nice to catch up. Kim steps out in her dress the same time as Aisha and both girls look and say that's the dress for you. Kim says now let's shop for the rest of our outfits.

Kat and Billy are hanging out at Billy house; Billy is nervous because he likes Kat but is too shy to ask her out on a real date.

Kat says I am happy I ran into at the coffee shop I had no idea you moved to Arizona.

Billy says yes I as well was happy to have seen you as too. Billy asks Kat are you going to Jason's party.

Kat begins to think about Tommy and says yes I am going to the party.

Billy says I am going too, so why not just go together.

Kat oh right I, we can arrive together.

Billy is so happy that Kat said she would arrive with him, he does not consider the fact that she said arrive and not together.

Tommy and Adam are working out. Tommy is thinking about Kim.

Adam says wow Tommy you are really working out hard today, must be because Kim will be at the party.

Tommy says you know that I am.

Adam says I hope Aisha comes alone.

Tommy she won't, her and Kim are coming together and laughs.

Adam hits Tommy with a towel and says wow real funny man.

Tommy says it what I do. I was thinking about bringing this bracelet that Kim always wanted but could not find before she left for the games.

Adam says boy are you smooth, she will love it. You do remember Kat will be there as well.

Tommy I completely forgot that, Jason mentioned it but all I was really hearing was Kim will be there. Tommy begins to think about the last time he saw Kat, it was similar to how Kim left. She asked me if she should leave and I told her to follow her dreams. Kat left I felt okay with but with Kim I felt just horrible. I only wish I had told Kim I would visit her and that I loved her.

Adam says TOMMY, TOMMY, TOMMY!

Tommy looks up and says well I had Kim on the brain, what you expect. Both men laugh.

Aisha and Kim are planting flowers at the park. Kim says I hope he still wants to give our relationship a chance.

Aisha says of course he does he was heartbroken when you left but barely batted an eyelash when Kat moved.

Kim says oh yea I forgot about her coming. Hope she has someone else because I want Tommy for myself.

Aisha says I know when Adam was dating Erin I nearly wanted to kiss him and show him that I liked him.

Kim says yeah what happened you two were getting close.

Aisha says we were but then he left for those few days and when he came back he had a girlfriend.

Kim says boy, men are complicated but hey we will have new opportunities to be with the ones we love.

Aisha says I cannot wait to see them.

Billy calls Jason and tells him he is happy because Kat will be his date.

Jason is happy for Billy and says I was waiting for you two to pair up.

Billy says yes now I need to see what her favorite flower is.

Jason says I can find out for you. Jason calls Kat and asks what her favorite flower is.

Kat says daisies and asks if Tommy will bring a date.

Jason thinks uh oh Tommy likes Kim and says he is not sure but hey Billy is available.

Kat says yes but I see him more as a friend.

Jason thinks poor Billy. Jason calls Billy back and tells him what Kat has said.

Billy thinks back and goes yes she said arrive and not be my date.

Jason tells Billy to ask her out and make sure she understands the question.

Tommy and Adam arrive at Jason's house.

Jason says hey you two are the first to arrive. Jason tells Tommy about Kat and Billy.

Tommy says I hope I can speak to Kim before Kat arrives. Tommy is waiting for Kim when a girl asks him to dance, he says maybe later and she moves on. Kim arrives with Aisha and when she enters she immediately spots Tommy and they lock eyes. Tommy walks over and says I could feel you, can we talk.

Kim smiles and they walk into a room to talk.

Aisha and Adam say hi and walk into a room to talk.

Tommy tells Kim she is beautiful and that he really misses her.

Kim tells Tommy thank you and that she misses him as well. Kim says Tommy I should have told you that I missed you after the evil spell on me and Jason were broken.

Tommy says I should have as well and I want to give you this and gives her the bracelet. Kim and Tommy kiss. Tommy says when I read your letter I was so hurt and Kim says I am sorry the anxiety over the games was hard but I know I should have handled it differently.

Tommy says yeah because we could have been together and been married with children by now. I started dating Kat and after a while I realized she was not the one. Not to be corny but she's no you.

Kim says wow the Jesse M. song but I love it. They kiss again.

Aisha says I should have told you how I felt before you left for vacation.

Adam says I should have said something as well and when I met Erin, I was still thinking about you. I am sorry for not following my heart and I should have not dated Erin.

Aisha says we all make mistakes, it's how we fix them is what makes us who we are. Adam leans in for a kiss and Aisha kisses him back.

Billy and Kat are at the airport. Billy tells Kat that he wants to ask her out on a real date.

Kat says I like you as a friend and I want to try again with Tommy.

Billy tells her Tommy wants Kim back. Kat looks away and cries; Billy pats her shoulder and holds her. Kat looks into Billy's eyes and begins to see him really for the first time. Kat and Billy arrive at the party.

Tommy and Kim are dancing and Kat begins to look sad. Billy is saying hi to Jason and does not notice Kat moving toward Kim and Tommy.

Kat walks up and tries to start a conversation. Aisha and Adam try to steer her into a conversation with them.

Tommy tells Kim he needs to talk to Kat and leads her to a corner.

Tommy says hey Kat.

Kat says she wanted to be with him but can see that he is with Kim. She begins to cry.

Tommy tells her that they will always be friends but his heart belongs to Kim and always will.

Kat says I noticed but hoped you could love me like you loved her but I can see you couldn't.

Tommy tells her she is a good friend and sees that Billy is watching them along with Jason, Kim, Aisha, and Adam. So he says hey Billy wants you and walks to Kim.

Billy hands Kat the daisies and said he asked Jason to pick them up for her.

Billy waits for Kat to respond and she kisses him and says she is sorry she just had a moment of weakness but knows that Kim and Tommy are meant to be together and that she will give Billy a chance. They kiss and everyone sighs in relief and goes back to partying.

Jason says hey everyone me and Trini decided to move in together.

Everyone applauds and yells funny and sweet comments.

Trini smiles and says oh I missed everyone.

Zach says time to restart the party and begins to do one of his dance moves.

Jason laughs and says typical Zach but gets next to Zach and begins dancing like him.

Trini tells Kim hey remember when you called Tommy cute.

Kim smiles and says yeah like it was yesterday.

Aisha says I wish I was there to have seen that.

Kat comes over to where the girls are sitting and tells Kim that she is sorry for wanting Tommy.

Kim gives her a hug and says hey I would have been the same way Tommy is the best. I think you and Billy will make a great pair.

Kat says thank you and looks at Billy who is talking to Trini.

Tommy walks over and gets Kim for more dancing.

Soon Bulk and Skull enter and Jason's says really who told you two about the party and laughs.

Bulk and Skull laugh and their dates say were they really that bad.

Kim says you have no idea.

Skull says hey girly remember when I liked you.

Tommy jokes and says yea she left me on the dance floor. Adam and Billy laugh while Kim blushes and says Tommy.

Rocky enters and asks why no one is dancing it's a party.

Bulk begins to dance and being Bulk knocks over some paper cups; his date laughs and everyone starts dancing and talking again.

Trini asks the gang when they all can hang out again. Everyone decides to move back to Angel Grove.

Aisha and Adam plan to hunt for an apartment together, Billy and Kat say they will do the same, Tommy and Kim say that they will house hunt together and everyone else already lives in Angel Grove.

A week later when Tommy is at his home which he now shares with Kim; he sends Kim out on some errands. When she returns, he has flowers and candles everywhere. Kim walks in and Tommy gets down on one knee and asks will you marry me.

Kim says yes and they kiss. Next they sit down and eat dinner. Then both tell everyone about the good news.

Trini says time to visit to house hunt and there is a house right next door.

Kim and Tommy laugh and both agree that the house is nice and close. Okay Kim says we will check it out and Tommy nods in agreement.

Tommy says I waited so long to have you again that I will never let you go and Kim says you read my mind.

I love you Tommy Oliver, I love you Kim Oliver. Kim says it sounds so good I cannot to be your wife. Tommy and Kim kiss passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy calls Kim and asks her how long will she be out.

"How long will you be out?"

"Not sure babe, I am shopping for our wedding."

"In that case I expect you will be gone all day."

"You are so lucky I love you."

"See you when you get back Beautiful."

"Okay Handsome."

"I cannot believe he knows me so well."

"He is your soul mate." Aisha comments.

"I know, what about these pink roses for the center pieces with red roses?"

"Pretty Kim." Says Aisha.

"What about my bouquet?"

"Well we have pink, white, red, and black." Trini adds.

"That boy has been too many colors." Aisha states.

"I have an idea pink and white roses with a sprinkle of green leaves with diamonds or pearls."

"That is such a good idea," Trini inputs.

"Now we need to pick out the vases for the flowers."


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's try the new vase and flower store a few shops down."

"Oo good idea."

"Kim those are darling."

"I know right but these white and black ones are so elegant."

"They are."

"Maybe I can have both?"

"Why not."

"I am Kim after all."

The women laugh while they continue to shop.

Tommy has the sudden urge to smile. I am thankful I did not go with them I feel like they are going wild in the stores.

"Let's see I am waiting to try on dresses; I want to lose those five pounds."

"Kim you do not need to lose five pounds."

"Every bride has to lose those."

"Yea", her friends agree.

"Cake and food tasting with Tommy tomorrow." "I need table cloths and dishes."

"Tell us about the tasting."

"Of course now let's go look at table cloths and dishes."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home." Kim says as she walks through the front door holding shopping bags.

"Beautiful it only took you five hours." Tommy meets her in the center of the living room.

"I knew you would be timing me so I made sure to end as early as I could." She says as she puts the bags on a couch.

"You are a smart one." Tommy pulls Kim close.

"Besides we still have cake and food tasting to do plus shop together for a few things."

"I thought you wanted me to be surprised." He lowers his head and kisses her.

"Not that surprised buddy." Kim tells him after the kiss ended.

"Oh alright I guess I need to get back in the groove of shopping."

"Duh it should have never left your system colorful ranger." Kim says as she begins to laugh.

"I don't care if you have me out all day and night just as long as I have you." Tommy kisses Kim again. "Let's take this up to our bedroom or would you prefer to make love right here?"

"Tommy I should put up the..." She is interrupted by him kissing her again. "Oh forget it." Kim deeps and intensifies the kiss.

"I knew I could persuade you to see things my way." He says as he picks her up.

"You always do Handsome so why try to fight it."

"Exactly Beautiful." "Now one of us seems to have on too much clothing."

Kim giggles as he carries her up the stairs and to their bedroom.


End file.
